


Ce n'est pas ma faute !

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Constipation, Emotionally Repressed, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e18 Light the Wick, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Unrequited Love, Violent Argument, and it's really comforting ok, but Jim said what he needs to say, no comfort, resolved emotional tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Jim avoue enfin à Lee ce qu'il a sur le cœur, à savoir qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mario.





	Ce n'est pas ma faute !

**Author's Note:**

> Quoi, Anders qui écrit un pairing hétéro (sur Gotham ? Alors qu'il y a du beau Nygmobblepot tout frais dans cet épisode ??). Eh oui, comme quoi tout arrive. C'est chonaku qui a suggéré, durant le visionnage de cette scène, qu'une fanfic devrait être écrite dessus, où Jim viderait son sac - mais tellement, chone, tellement !  
> Du coup, au lieu de bachoter ma neurobio ce soir, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite fanfiction.
> 
> A noter que je trouve Lee très mal écrite dans la série depuis que Jim a été envoyé à Blackgate.

« J'ai tué Mario. », déclara Jim.  
Lee se figea, comme statufiée. Elle le regarda, désemparée, pourtant il poursuivit sur sa lancée :  
« J'en ai marre de m'excuser. Il allait te tuer ! »  
Il la vit se raidir, secouer la tête et nier avec conviction :  
\- Non !  
Il éleva le ton pour couvrir ses dénégations :  
\- Il avait un couteau ! Je l'ai vu, et j'ai appuyé sur la détente !, continua-t-il en se rapprochant, le ton véhément, sans la quitter du regard.  
Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'évier qui les séparait – même s'il y avait bien plus que cela entre eux désormais.  
\- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter une seule seconde !  
L'expression de la jeune femme se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût, d'horreur, de chagrin, il ne saurait comment la décrire ; il ne savait pas comment la lire. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre les sentiments ou les exprimer. Il tenta désespérément de laisser les mots sortir, comme il l'avait fait à l'église avant le mariage, même si cette fois-là, ça n'avait servi à rien.   
Il s'y sentait obligé parce que c'était leur dernière chance. Parce que c'était tout ce qui leurs restait et que s'il ne le faisait pas, Lee risquait de traîner ça derrière elle toute sa vie – sans parler de lui-même, ça n'avait pas d'importance si ça ne concernait que lui.  
\- Il était infecté !, se justifia-t-il, un éclair de colère traversant son regard bleu sombre.  
Qui enflamma aussitôt la rancoeur de Leslie.  
\- Oui !, s'écria-t-elle en reposant sèchement son carton, faisant s'entrechoquer les objets dedans. Parce que Jervis Tetch voulait te punir !  
Elle avança de quelques pas furieux, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol de la morgue, et le pointa du doigt :  
\- TOI ! Pas Mario !  
Jim baissa la tête, atterré. Il avait cru pouvoir raisonner avec elle, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait essayé - qu'il essayait toujours - de la protéger.  
\- Il n'avait pas mérité ça !, vociféra Lee, au bord de l'hystérie.  
Soudain, la retenue de Jim vola en éclats. Mérité. Parce que lui, il l'avait mérite peut-être.  
Quelque chose se brisa en lui, et il se rapprocha brusquement, hurlant pour oublier les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux :  
\- TU NE PEUX PAS M'EN VOULOIR POUR LA MORT DE MARIO ! JE N'AI PAS CHOISI ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU LE TUER !!  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de combien il pouvait paraître agressif, il tenta de se calmer et recula. Lee avait l'air effaré, alors il en profita pour continuer, clignant furieusement des yeux, tête et voix basses :  
\- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait s'il ne t'avait pas menacé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.  
\- Si, siffla Lee, la gorge nouée. Si c'est ta faute.  
\- NON !, s'écria Jim. C'est Tetch le responsable ! Il voulait se venger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tous les criminels que j'ai arrêté durant ma carrière voudraient se venger ! Je n'y suis pour rien si ce....ce malade s'en est pris à toi, et c'est horrible, je m'en veux pour ça, mais ce n'est PAS ma faute. Je n'avais aucun contrôle. J'ai tout fait pour l'arrêter, j'ai risqué ma vie, je...  
Il déglutit, refoulant le trop plein d'émotions qui menaçait de le submerger à nouveau, en une vague immense, comme si tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusque-là revenait brutalement à la surface :  
\- Je t'ai laissé partir, parce que je pensais...je pensais te préserver de tout ça...  
Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un soupir, en se redressant. Il était allé trop loin dans les confidences pour ne pas vider entièrement son sac.  
\- Je ne suis pas un surhomme, Lee ! J'essaye de faire au mieux, je...j'ai fait TOUT ce que j'ai pu, et parfois ça m'entraîne sur des chemins sinueux mais...je ne perds jamais de vue ceux auxquels je tiens. Pourquoi je fais ce métier.  
Il la fixa intensément du regard, les poings serrés et la voix fatiguée d'avoir tant parlé :  
\- Je veux protéger et servir cette ville, et toi plus que tout autre. Si tu ne me crois pas, si tu veux partir maintenant, je ne peux pas te retenir. Mais ça ne servirait à rien de t'en aller pour garder cette rancune...cette haine...en toi. Ça ne t'apportera rien. Crois-moi sur parole, je sais bien de quoi je parle.   
Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait les yeux brillants mais il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus. Il avait épuisé toute ses réserves, il se sentait totalement vide.   
Elle secoua la tête vivement, avant de détourner les yeux, avançant d'un pas incertain dans la pièce, comme hagarde. Elle finit par récupérer son carton et tituber vers la sortie.  
Le cœur serré, il la regarda passer la porte. Et partir.  
Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, désormais c'était à elle de choisir le chemin qu'elle souhaitait emprunter.


End file.
